


Avatar of Blood

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And he escaped, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Because he was imprisoned in Boiling Rock, Bloodbender Zuko, Bloodbending (Avatar), But he hates his father and some of the Fire Nation, But he will never teach it so he is the only one who can do it, He has a hate-love relationship with the Fire Nation, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, There is no Hama, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko controls blood, Zuko created Bloodbending, Zuko with long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Being an omega was already a problem.Being the Avatar was the worst thing that could happen to him.Showing that you are the Avatar in front of your abusive father was condemnation.Zuko was locked up.Zuko broke free.But Zuko is filled with hatred towards his own nation.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Avatar of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. The quote does not belong to me either, I found it on Google.
> 
> I couldn't help writing this story. I love Zuko as an omega. I love the powers that are related to controlling the blood. And I love Avatar Zuko.

> **WHEN THE BLOOD BREATHES HATE, IT CANNOT DISSEMBLE.**
> 
> **_"With Fire and Blood."_ **

* * *

Zuko was born an omega.

Now being an omega is not a bad thing, they were treasured.

The problem is, not everyone wanted omegas, and Ozai was one of those people.

Hungry for power, the Fire Lord wanted an alpha who could enforce dominance. But Zuko was born omega.

The thing is, Zuko wasn't exactly submissive or weak.

Zuko was born on a hot, sunny day, and his fire was just as hot and bright. Many said that he was blessed by Agni to have such control over fire.

Zuko was born omega, but he was born powerful and Ozai was couldn't do anything but accept it.

Then Azula was born, and she not only had blue flames, but she was an alpha and was just as wonderful as Zuko.

Azula was the perfect heir.

However, it was Zuko whom the people preferred because of his gentle heart.

* * *

Everything changed when in training, Zuko controlled the earth.

Everyone could only see in shock how the little prince had just controlled the earth when only the Avatar can control more than one element.

Zuko stared at his hands in shock, his innocent brain trying to deny the fact that he could be the Avatar. He wanted to deny it. He was loyal to Ozai. He was loyal to the Fire Nation. And the Avatar was a symbol of balance.

Zuko was not a traitor.

Zuko lifts his golden gaze and looks at his father.

Zuko takes a step back, scared.

He knows his father won't accept him.

He knows he's in danger.

"Father..."

But he can't even finish when Zuko is already on the ground and passed out.

* * *

Zuko has been locked up for a long time.

Possibly years.

Years locked up in the Boiling Rock.

He has been locked up in a place for years where he was not surrounded by fire. Because despite being the Avatar, Zuko couldn't control any other element. So they were more focused that the prodigy did not escape using fire.

They had the 12-year-old Avatar locked in a cooler especially for him. Away from everyone and in total solitude.

As the days went by, Zuko got used to the cold, but his heart also got cold. His hatred for his nation, rather for the nobles, began to increase.

However, because controlling the fire was impossible for a week when he was only in the cooler for one day, Zuko was allowed to change cells to a warmer one. Besides that he was an omega and they didn't want to hurt him so much.

And Zuko would spend weeks there, after spending weeks in the cooler.

But as an Avatar, Zuko could feel his power over water grow stronger on a full moon. In his veins he could feel how powerful he became when the moon rose, just as when the sun woke up.

And Zuko started using his weeks out of the cooler trying to control the water. Now, in Boiling Rock there was no way there could be water.

But there was a source of water.

The animals that somehow were going to sneak into the prison.

Zuko began to use his powers as an Avatar to try to control the bodies of animals. And he only learned quickly by being the Avatar.

And this is how he creates a new, powerful and dangerous art of control.

Bloodbending.

It was cruel. Yes. But imprisoned and alone, Zuko had no choice but to find a way to escape at all costs.

It didn't matter if he was cruel.

His heart no longer cared who he had to hurt, he only cared about freeing himself.

* * *

When he manages to master the art of Bloodbending, Zuko does not hesitate to use it on that guard who was going to take him out of the cell he was in.

Zuko mercilessly slams him to the ground so he won't get up and takes off all his clothes.

And the escape was easy.

Who would doubt a common guard?

Who would suspect that the weak Avatar had escaped?

Zuko moves confidently, showing no nervousness, the guard's clothing masking his own omega scent.

Zuko moves discreetly until he reaches the place he wanted and sees his way to freedom.

A Gondola.

Zuko begins to walk.

"Hey you! Where are you going?" Calls a voice. Zuko squints his eyes, hiding his expression.

Zuko turns around.

"My work is done. The Avatar is in the cooler." He says coldly. The guard looks at him seriously and lets him go.

Zuko bows, hiding his smile.

And Zuko goes up.

Heading to freedom.

When he reaches land, Zuko is alone.

Zuko is surrounded by water.

He smiles.

The strongest thing in the world are emotions.

Zuko freezes the road.

Zuko falls, his long hair down his lower back blowing in the wind.

Zuko touches ice.

Zuko walks away.

The Avatar is free.

The Avatar is full of resentment.

The Avatar controls the blood.

The Avatar of Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story.
> 
> First, there is no Hama here. Zuko created Bloodbending to free himself.
> 
> Second, Zuko is more, not cruel, but somewhat cold and indifferent and has some resentment towards Ozai and the nobles in general. Zuko doesn't blame civilians because they have nothing to do with it. Zuko knows that not all of them are bad. But he does feels wary of the Fire Nation.
> 
> Third, Zuko isn't afraid to use Bloodbending, but he won't torture people like Hama did. And he will also be the only one to use it, he will not teach anyone about Bloodbending. That control will live and die with him.
> 
> Fourth, I don't know if Zuko could've escaped that easily, but nothing else occurred to me.
> 
> Fifth, Zuko is a master in firebending, but not of the other elements. Therefore, the Bloodbending thing was because he trained. The freezing of the water was because his emotions were strong enough to affect his control in the element.
> 
> Sixth, Zuko is more powerful, I mean, he's the Avatar.
> 
> Seventh, yes, Zuko has long hair, it's not like they will care to cut it.
> 
> Eighth, I don't know which pair for Zuko, but I think a threesome between AlphaAang, AlphaMaleKatara and OmegaZuko doesn't sound bad XD
> 
> Ninth, obviously Aang is going to be present. He is still the last Airbender and is still frozen with Appa. And he's an Alpha.
> 
> Tenth, Zuko is going to keep his long hair. I love long hairs.
> 
> Lastly, Zuko wants to save the world, but others fear that his grudge against the Fire Nation, especially the nobles, will disturb the balance. And Zuko will not hesitate, he will kill Ozai.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> You know what it is, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
